One Night Is All It Takes, M'Dear
by Danni Diamond
Summary: Set post-Apocalypse and the end of the show. Rogue has semi-control over her powers and her life is still as drama filled as ever. But luckily her Valley Girl bff and the always loveable Hex Queen have an idea on how to get the Belle to relax!
1. Introduction

_Author's Note and The Almighty Disclaimer: So I basically own nothing in this story so far. All the characters mentioned in this chapter belong to the wonderous Marvel Industries and their writers/artists. Please enjoy the introduction to what will be my first ever fanfic to be published on the site! Wish me luck! Happy reading everyone and remember to give me feedback. Feedback is what helps me become a better writer!_

**Introduction**

It has been a few good years since the X-Men and Brotherhood took down Apocalypse. Since then, many of the younger X-Men graduated from high school, while some stayed at the Institute to assist Professor Xavier in teaching classes. Many decided to go off to college. The Brotherhood was disbanded for the most part and the Acolytes' contracts weren't renewed by Magneto.

Magneto opted to try and create a community of mutants on an unknown island. His son, Quicksilver, along with many other mutants, joined him in the dream of a separate community and haven't been heard for some time now. Wanda, on the other hand, decided to stay behind in Bayville as a way of avoiding her brother and father. She now has an apartment not far from the Institute where she, who she lives. Rogue, who still lives and now working as a teacher at the Institute, worked hard over the years with not only the professor but also with Logan to gain some sort of control over her powers. Her hard work paid off slightly when she discovered that she now has slight control over her powers. Due to her having made contact with Apocalypse many of the psyches in her mind disappeared, but some were returned due to accidental contact with her team mates and some enemies, over the years. Wolverine, who still has the habit of disappearing for weeks at a time, brought back a new guest to the manor named Laura, or as she likes to be called in the Danger Room, X-23. She was an odd add-in at first, but soon she begun to adjust to her new surroundings. Kurt's still the same "fuzzy dude" that everyone grew to love, but he now is in a long distance relationship with Amanda, who is away at college. Kitty finally gave up on Lance after the millionth break-up and now has her Valley Girl eyes set on the new boy in the house, Piotr, aka Colossus the ex-Acolyte. Jean and Scott are in a constant together, not together, cycle that renews every few months or so.

As for Pyro and Gambit, they hung around Bayville for some time until they decided to visit Pyro's neck of the woods, the Outback, for a while. After a year the two returned stateside for reasons unknown and live in an apartment that Gambit had previously kept for "business reasons". Pyro has a nasty habit of showing up at Wanda's every once in a while unexpectedly, which tends to tick off the hex queen. Usually, he ends up getting hexed off her balcony and into the bushes below. Gambit, a few years back, had written Rogue a short note apologizing for the whole Rippers incident and told her that he'd be around if she ever wanted to talk. Since then the Cajun has been leaving the southern belle a note and a playing card taped to the vanity mirror in her single bedroom every time he leaves and comes back into town. Things have changed a bit but for the most part they've stayed the same. As a whole, the community is more understanding of mutants, but there are still some people and organizations that are hostile towards them.

* * *

><p><em><span>Another Note:<span> So being that this is my first fanfic and I'm still getting the hang of it I'm not entirely sure what Im doing when it comes to publishing and such. I promise that there will be some Rogue/Gambit "interactions" in later chapters. It's all a matter of when I get around to typing everything up! Please give me feedback on if it's good or not as later chapters come out! I will try to update at least one chapter every week or so but I'm not making any promises.. With love and a hint of insanity, Danni!_


	2. Chapter 1: Poolside Gossip

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the X-Men Evo series or anything that obviously belongs to Marvel and their genius people. Blah blah blah etc etc so on so forth. Okay now go read the first chapter!_

**Chapter 1**

The Institute was fairly quiet since the younger students, or at least the students who had the option, had gone home for the summer. The summers in the North were better then the winters, but no where near as hot as the resident southern belle remembered summers to be like back in Mississippi. She sat poolside with one of Kitty's magazines in her lap.

""Kit, why on earth do yah read this trash? It's a complete waste of yah time and money." Rogue tossed the magazine into the tote bag between their sun chairs. Kitty didn't hear her since she was too busy lathering more then enough tanning lotion onto her already slightly tanned legs. The petite phaser was wearing her "fave cute suit" as the Kitty psyche in Rogues head would say… that is if you could call a strapless pink top and matching "shorts" a suit. Rouge, on the other hand, was wearing a green plaid sleeveless shirt tied just above her belly button with cut off capris that stopped slightly above mid thigh and a yellow one piece underneath.

"You read Shakespeare, I read People," Kitty said as she laid on her back watching the boys in the pool. "As that one guy said 'to each their own' or something like that." She looked back at her formerly Goth friend and tossed the bottle of lotion to her. "I think you should like, get some color on you too, because you'd look hot with a tan!" One thing that would never change about Kitty was her ability to jump topics with no prompt. "And we should go shopping and find you a new suit too! Because that one is so…"

"Covering what should normally be covered?" Rogue might have slight control now a days but she still had to be careful about showing too much skin. But, obliviously, Kitty just saw this as a chance to lure Rogue into going shopping with her.

"No… well yeah sorta. But I meant to say that is like, so boring and not very sexy. The warm weather is an excuse to dress sexy and flaunt for the boys. They don't look like they would like, notice but I'm sure they do. They totally drool whenever we walk by!" Kitty tossed her brown hair to the side in a effort to recreate the models effect from the commercial for shampoo that's always on TV. She then stretched her arms above her head and gave every boy within a five mile radius the perfect view of her…well her chest. And her well toned stomach. And maybe a little view of the small area where her shorts met her hips. The girl had a to stretch a lot like her namesake… And just as she had planned she had every male around or under her age's eyes on her. Including a certain Russian who nearly lost his footing when he went for a dive.

Rogue just rolled her gemstone eyes at her friend and laid back in her sun chair, letting her mind wander back to something that had happened this morning..

"Kit… how do yah know when a guy likes yah?" She didn't know why she had decided to ask Kitty of all people but she was really the only one in the manor that Rogue could trust with something like this.

"Oh, who's the boy?" Rogue's question caught Kitty's attention. She moved closer to the Southerner and was ready to hear all the juicy details. "Do I know him? Is he in the manor? Is he here? Oh my God! Is it Bobby?" Kitty did something that resembled a cat licking a lemon with her face and looked at Rogue with wide eyes. "Please say its not Bobby! Because you can do sooo much better then him!"

"Kitty! Down gal! Geez, y'all are all over meh like flies on honey…Let a gal get a word in?" _Maybe it was a mistake asking Kitty for advice. The girl gets so riled up on everythin' _"If ah tell yah, yah gotta promise mah that yah wont tell a soul."

"I promise," she held up two slender fingers to form a salute. "Scouts honor!"

Rogue raised her eyebrow at the salute. "Yah were a scout?" Somehow she just couldn't see Kitty in a Girl Scout uniform selling cookies door to door.

"Don't change the subject! Tell me who it is! A gossip queen must know everything that happens within her realm! And I am totally the queen of gossip in this mansion."

"Kit! Dang gal, calm down. Ah'll tell yah if yah just calm down. Gonna give yah-self a heart attack." Rogue waited until the Chicago native took three deep breaths and was finally sitting still. _Here goes nothin'… May God help me if this don't go well…_ The southerner moved closer to the girl so that no one else could hear their conversation. "It's Scott. He's been flirtin' with meh again… Ah can't tell if it's cuz of Jean dumpin' him again or if he really does like meh… And ah don't know wha' to do about it." _Now to wait for it to process…_

"Oh Rogue." Kitty quickly analyzed what her friend just told her and ran it against everything she knew about the Rogue-Scott-Jean love triangle. Back in high school Rogue had a huge crush on Scott but he didn't return the feeling. Instead he used it to try and convince her to join the Xavier's cause. And when Rogue refused the first time, he returned to being Jean's faithful admirer, fruitlessly, since she was with Duncan. "Rogue… I don't know. But I wouldn't like, accept any offers for a date until he shows you that he's honestly like, done with his relationship with Jean."

"Um… 'bout the acceptin' dates part…" Rogue knew it was too good to be true. _He'd never ditch "Mrs. Perfect Jean Grey" for meh_…

"When did he ask you? Like, where's it gonna be at?" She was honestly concerned now. _Hopefully Rogue can maybe, like, cancel on him and he can go bang Boom Boom during one of their "private Danger Room sessions". God knows that girl is into him._

"Tonight," Rogue's pale fingers ran through her long curly auburn and platinum locks. "He's takin' me out dancing' tonight at some place one of his old friends showed him… Ah've got the outfit picked out an' everythin'…"

"Tonight?" *Dang it. That's not a good sign… its too late to cancel on him…* "Well I guess you've got to go don't you… At least I can help you with your makeup or something." _Best thing to do now is just be supportive…_

"Thanks Kit." _At least Kitty's not advising me to cancel on him last minute right? And now there's an awkward silence…_ "So who do yah have yah eyes on nowadays?" One thing that could get Kitty talking was the topic of boys. Also it distracted her from asking about Rogue's life.

"Well," Kitty smiled with a gossipy, know-all grin that would have put even the Cheshire Cat to shame. "I've had my eye on a certain Russian since he joined up. I mean yeah his accent is a bit thick and like, a bit hard to understand sometimes, but its kinda hot right?"

With that, Rogue's afternoon was spent with Kitty telling her everything she knew about not only Piotr, but also Warren Worthington III, their billionaire acquaintance, who had been dropping by every so often, and also Alex Summers, Scott's "slightly younger but totally worth it material" brother.

* * *

><p><em><span>AN: As always please give me feedback. Do you like where this is going? Do you think I got Rogue/Anna's accent right? What do you think about the whole "date with Scott" thing? Also as a side note this chapter and the introduction was edited by the beautiful, wonderous and amazingly talented Zany (aka Indigo-Night-Wisp). Go and read some of her amazing stories in your spare time! Trust me, they are worth it! Until next update, m'dears!_

_-Danni_


	3. Chapter 2: The Cat Tells The Belle

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the characters in the X-Men Evo series or anything that obviously belongs to Marvel and their genius people. Blah blah blah etc etc so on so forth. Okay now go read the chapter!  
>Warning: I used one cussword in this chapter. Its a small one and its meant in an understandable way but I still thought that I should warn the masses!<em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Rogue was standing in front of her full length mirror and admiring her reflection. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder green shirt that matched her gemstone eyes, which clung nicely to her curves. And the jeans she wore were a pair of low-rise bootcut pair that managed to show off her southern grown hips and her long, sexy, strong legs. Now all she had to do was choose which shoes to wear.

"Come on gal, y'all fought against not only Magneto but also Apocalypse… Pickin' a pair of shoes shouldn't conflict ya." She held two pairs of shoes against her outfit. "Sure wish Kit would hurry up…could use that gal's opinion right about now." The black heels in her left hand were cute and had a classy touch to them… But the brown boots in her right hand called to her Southern roots. "They are mah favorite pair of boots."

-Meanwhile somewhere downstairs-

Kitty had ran into the video room in hopes of finding Amara because she had the "most fabulous shade of lipstick-sure to add a kick to Rogue's complexion!"

"Hey Bobby," Kitty said to the boy as he ran out of the video room in a hurry. "is Amara in there? Because I totally need to borrow something from her."

"No way she's in there. Scott and Jean are attacking each others faces in there. I barely managed to get out without having the image ingrained into my mind!" He ran up the stairs as quickly as he possibly could. All he could think of was resisting the urge to shove an icicle into his brain to erase ever witnessing the sight of his two teachers basically having clothed sex on the couch where he played video games. Because he ran right past her, Bobby didn't even notice the pained look on Kitty's now pale face.

"No… no, no, no!" she turned into the video room and saw it with her own two blue eyes. And there it was, the sight that shattered, what Kitty had thought to be, Rogue's sure fire way to an amazing night. Right there on the couch was Scott Summers, the same Scott who was supposed to be taking her best friend out on a date in less then two hours, with his hands tangled in the red hair of Jean Grey, who was laying right on top of him with her tongue in his mouth. "You... You asshole!" Kitty yelled in the direction of the lowest excuse for a man she'd ever seen. The petite brunette ran up the steps to the girls' wing and phased into Rogue's was holding two pairs of shoes and posing in front of her mirror with a playful smile on her lips. She turned to see Kitty standing in front of the door and her smile grew.

"Hey Kit, which pair should Ah wear tonight?"

"Rogue…" _How do I tell my best friend that I just saw her date kissing, and getting to second base, with his supposed to be ex-girlfriend on the couch downstairs? _"I-"

"Kit what's wrong gal? Ya look like ya saw a ghost." Rogue looked at her friend's pained expression with concern. Had something happened? Maybe the girl was baking earlier and taste-tested her own cookies? "Out with it, sugah. Do yah need ta sit down?"

"No…but you should…I like saw…Rogue, I saw..." the petite girl sat her friend down in the bed and took her bare hand. "Oh I like this color on you!" the Kitty said getting distracted by Rogue's dark purple painted nails "I told you a manicure would do you wonders!"

"Kit! Focus gal! You are the most distracted gal Ah've ever met! What is it that ya had ta tell meh?" Rogue couldn't help but giggle at her best friends ability to be distracted by anything colorful. Kitty let out a small laugh and then sighed as she looked into her Southern friend's eyes.

"Rogue, I saw Jean and Scott downstairs when I was trying to find Amara." _Best to ease her into it…_

"Well 'course yah did, they do live here too." _What is Kit tryin' to say?_

"No Rogue. Jean and Scott were kissing." Kitty watched as the once bright smile faded from her friend's face. Then she saw the small line of tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "No…No, Kit you… yah saw wrong…" _Not again. Ah didn't fall fo' him again to have him break mah heart again!_ She could feel the tears behind her eyes building. "Kit, please tell meh tha' this is some sick joke!" And the little diamonds fell from her emerald eyes.

Kitty pulled Rogue into a hug. All she wanted to do was comfort her. To hold her until the tears were gone and the hurt was gone. Kitty still held her friend's bare hand in hers. Even if Rogue only had partial control, Kitty didn't care. What she needed now was real physical comfort. But then Kitty felt the slight pull from Rogue's powers.

"Rogue, your powers" The petite phaser's body begun to lean backwards and Rogue snapped back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry Kit! I'm so like sorry!" _Oh great, now the Kitty psych is a bit stronger. Like that's what I need right now._

"Ha! It's okay Rogue, I'm okay. How about we go out tonight anyway? I mean you totally look hot! It'd be a shame to waste it!" She got a laugh out of her tearful friend.

"Ah think that's a mighty fine idea Kit." _It's gonna take something crazy fun to take mah mind offa that idiot. _"Mind if ah do mah own makeup tonight?"

"No problem, I'm going to go and get changed. Meet you in the garage in about an hour?" She really didn't need an hour to get ready, but she did need some of that time to make a call.

"Sounds like a plan sugah." Rogue gave her perky friend a hug and watched as she left the room. She laid back on her bed and stared at her ceiling for a few seconds. Then somehow she sat up and opened her nightstand drawer. She took out a box of playing cards and took out what would appear to be only a quarter of a deck. She turned them all over and ever card was the same. The Queen of Hearts. His "Lucky Lady" as he had called her when he took (or kidnapped, if you wanted to look at it that way) her to New Orleans to help him get his father back. The card he had given her in the bayou was the most worn of them all. Each of the other cards had shown up attached her mirror with a small note attached to each. She kept a few of the notes over the years but that box was under the bed. Rogue ran her bare fingers over each of the faces of the queens and made a silent wish. She didn't know who she was making it to but hopefully someone would hear her. _Please let this night end well. _Secretly she wished that he would come and just take her away from her thoughts just like he had that day many years ago. But, sadly, wishes were rarely granted.

Meanwhile, was making her way down the girls' wing until she reached her own bedroom door. Once inside she took out her cell phone and selected a number from her contacts praying that someone would pick up the phone.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end answered in a slightly irritated tone.

"Hey, I need a favor."

* * *

><p><em>And I leave you with yet another cliff hanger! Who could Kitty possibly be calling? Will Rogue's silent wish come true? <em>  
><em>And on a side note, I'm sorry about updating late but there has been choas in my hometown lately with the weather. Last month an F4 tornado hit the county right next to mine and a lot of kids at my school had damage done to their houses. Mine had slight damage but was easily fixed. Also last night there was an F5 in Joplin, Missouri where I have family so its been a worry-fest waiting to hear from them... Mother nature has it out for Missouri I swear... Once again a special thank you and virtual tip of my pinstripe fedora to the lovely and amazin' Indigo-Night-Wasp. She's a doll and everyone should go and read her stories. My personal favorites are Social Status (filled with Jonda goodness) and The Many Faces of a Southern Belle. Hope you liked this chapter and I would be oh so charmed if you would review and give me feedback. Feedback is love! Until next time my little darlings!<em>


	4. Chapter 3: Calling All Troops!

Disclaimer: Ive dont this three times already. Y'all know that I dont own the X-Men so why do I have to keep repeating it? Nothing is mine except the plot. So go and read the shortness that is chapter 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Kitty, meanwhile, made her way down the girls' wing until she reached her own bedroom door. Once inside, she took out her cell phone and selected a number from her contacts praying that they would pick up the phone.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end answered in a slightly irritated tone.

"Hey, Wanda, I need a favor…"

"What kind of favor?" asked the Hex Queen. The Valley Girl had called her while she was painting her nails and she now had a huge red streak down her hand.

"Rogue was supposed to go out with Scott tonight but I caught him with his paws down Jean's pants in the video room which is totally gross. But anyways she's upset and I need your help to cheer her up!"

"Wait, what did he do? You mean he seriously asked her out and then- Ugh! I don't get why you guys follow that guy! I swear I'm gonna hex his two-timing pretty boy ass into next year!" Wanda always disliked Scott, from the moment she laid eyes on him. He was such a stick in the mud and took himself too seriously.

"So, I was thinking that we could totally have a night out and we could like cheer her up!"

"Kitty you already said that."

"I know. But I wanted you to get mentally onboard with this idea. Besides, we can totally plot Scott's downfall another night. Maybe we could have another slumber party! Remember when we totally spent all night-"

"Kitty! Focus! What was your idea on cheering Rogue up?" _For an X-Men that girl is distracted easily…It's a wonder that she hasn't just talked a Sentinel to death.._

"Oh yeah! So I think we should all go out tonight. And would you by any chance know any like super cute boys that will totally fall for Rogue?" _Because nothing can fix a broken heart better then a super cute boy drooling over you! That and chocolate. But that is killer on the waistli-_

"Actually…" Wanda balanced the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she stood from her bed and searched for her little black book. Yes, even Wanda has a little black book, but not the kind most people would think of. "Hold on a second." The black and scarlet haired girl threw the phone on the bed.

"Um okay?" Kitty stood in front of her closet and begun to go over the many outfit possibilities.

Wanda looked through almost every drawer in her room until she found a small black pocket book. She flipped through the pages until she found the number that she needed. "It's crazy but it just might work." Wanda retrieved the phone from her bed, "Hey Kitty, I've got the perfect guy. I'll call you back later."

"Wanda, wait!" Kitty had almost forgotten to tell Wanda the full plan. "I still need to tell you my super brilliant plan!"

"Make it quick I've gotta make this call ASAP."

"There's this bar and it's the perfect place to like escape the world! I found it after I broke it off with Lance. It's perfectly amazing!"

"Kitty I really need to go…"

"So anyways it's called Hastings and it's only two blocks down from the mall. Rogue and I will pick you up at about 7:30 'kay?" _That gives me enough time to change, wash my hair, dry it, fix it and do my makeup. Oh and maybe I can sneak a peek and see what that studly Russian is up to…_

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you two when you get here." Wanda hung up on Kitty and called the number from her black book. They had given her this number in case she ever wanted to call in a favor. _Never thought I'd actually used this…I cannot believe that I'm actually going to call this crazy idiot. Better get this over with I guess._

* * *

><p><em>Again with the cliffhanger! I know I'm such a bad person! Sorry darlin's but if I continued into the next chapter it would be super long! And I know I hate reading long chapters online.<br>So we now know that Kitty called Wanda but who is Wanda calling? What do you guys think about Wanda having a little black book? How many of you are ready to yell at me for chapter 4? Express your feelings in the reviews!  
>On a different note: My family in Joplin is fine. They werent hit badly by the storm so they will be able to jump back in no time.<br>And as always: Love to the beautiful Indigo-Night-Wasp for editing and fixing my awful spelling! Go read her stories while I work on chapter 4 'kay?  
>See you all next time my lovely readers (what a rare species you are)! Avec amour, Danni!<em>


	5. Chapter 4: The Plot Thickens! Kinda

_Disclaimer: Y'all should know this by now! I own nothin but the plot. Now go and read this chapter before it flys away!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Wanda walked around her apartment in search of something to wear to wherever it was that Kitty was dragging her. She punched the number into her cell phone and listened to it ring. *Hopefully that fire loving Aussie can deliver…but if he doesn't it just gives me an excuse to hex him out another window.*

"'Ello there shelia! How long's it been? Thought Oi'd nevah here from ya." St. John's cocky Aussie coated accent answered Wanda's call.

"I need to call in that favor you owe me."

"Whatevah you need, luv." Even over the phone she could picture the smug look that was almost permanently plastered against his face.

"Call up that friend of yours- yeah, you know exactly who I'm talking about-and the two of you need to show up at this place called Hastings at 8 tonight."

"Shelia, is this the date Oi've been dreaming of? 'Cause if it is, you should wear that red corset ya got at that shop last week. Ya know the one wit' the-" St. John's smile widened at the thought of Wanda in the corset and a pair of tight black pants.

"If you say another word about that I promise to hex you into next year you pervish Australian. Now show up and your debt to me is paid." *And now to make sure he shows up.* "If you don't I'm sure my father wouldn't mind it if I let him use my favor instead."

St. John almost dropped his lighter when he heard her mention 'daddy dearest'. The last thing he wanted was to be indebted to Magneto. The Master of Magnetism isn't known for asking small favors either. *Oi'd rather no' end up on tha' rubbish island of his wit' that lame kid of his…* "Oi! No need ta bring daddy dearest into this! Oi will be there and so will my mate! You're one crafty girl…I like that in a woman! How's about you let me take you out-"

"Only in your dreams, Pyro." Wanda ended the call and continued her search for an outfit. This was going to be the first time she would be out of her apartment in a month. It didn't help that she'd have a drooling fire addict following her around for half the night…

Rogue and Kitty had arrived outside Wanda's apartment a little earlier than planned so they opted for waiting outside. Rogue was more than happy to sit in her green and black 2006 Camaro Conceptand wait on her friend. The car had been a graduation gift from the Professor, and she hadn't been driving it as much as she thought she would be. That was mostly because for her 21st birthday Logan had helped her pay for a Harley of her was dragged out of her thoughts of her bike by the sound of a pop song on the radio. She automatically recognized it from the days when she shared a room with Kitty.

"Kit," the Southerner was going to ask her friend in the passenger seat if she remembered the song but was confused at the scene that was taking place "Kit! Will ya stop slappin' that glitter gloss onta yah lips? Ah'm sure they already shine brighter than a disco ball! Unless ya wanna outshine one?" The Valley Girl lowered the small tube of shimmery lip gloss away from her lips and placed it into the hidden pocket of her jacket.

"So how do I look? Fantastic? Or just cute?" Rogue looked Kitty up and down as much as she could while sitting down. The girl was wearing a shimmering metallic blue dress with a hot pink belt around the waist. She had managed to maneuver her fishnet stocking covered legs onto the dash as she slipped a pair of black ballet flats onto her petite feet.

"Ya look stunnin'. Thought ya were gonna wear the heels?"

"I reconsidered. The heels are super cute but they are difficult to dance in. Oh! Guess what!" Kitty had a smile on her face that could easily rival a kid in line to meet Santa at the mall.

"What? Did ya find a new shade of pink that goes with everythin?" Rogue asked teasing her overly excited friend.

"Yes, it's called rose pink. But! That's not what I wanted to tell you! Guess who asked me to model for a painting tomorrow? Hint! He's tall, mysterious, has a super sexy accent and he's is a major hottie." She bit her lip in an attempt to hide her joy but ended up with a mouthful of strawberry lip gloss.

"Piotr?" Rogue held back a smile because she knew something that Kitty didn't know. A few weeks ago Piotr had asked her if she thought Kitty would possibly model for him since he was working on some sort of piece. Rogue told him that she was sure Kitty would do it…and she might have mentioned the fact that Kitty had a crush on him…

"Yes! He's so talented. I mean have you seen some of his other paintings? They're awesome! Who knew that a guy who used to work for Magneto could be THAT talented with a paint brush? I just wish I could impress him somehow ya know?" Kitty smiled and thought about how sweet of a guy Piotr actually was. *He's a saint compared to Lance that's for sure… Psh like I need Lance and his lame-brain self in my life!*

"How do ah look? Decent? Not too monstrous?" the southern belle asked with a slight laugh. She had considered changing out of the green off the shoulder top- low rise jeans-brown boots ensemble but decided against it. She had let her curls fall naturally and frame her porcelain face. She had swept on a few strokes of brown eye shadow and lined her green eyes with a fine black liner, not too much but just enough to draw some attention to them. Finally her perfectly fully lips were masked with a shade of red lipstick that Kitty had managed to find for her.

"You look totally sexy! And don't let anyone tell you different."

"So what time were we supposed to be here anyways?" Rogue looked at the clock on the dash saw it was 7:28.

"I had told her 7:30 so she should be out here soon, I guess. Maybe she couldn't find an outfit?"

"Ah highly doubt that. Wanda has a huge closet. Ya wouldn't think it but the girl likes ta shop." Rogue laughed a bit. She was never one for shopping, mostly because of the crowds, but she always loved shopping with Wanda. The two of them shared a few common interests and mostly ended up buying some of the same stuff.

"Oh here she is!" Kitty pointed out when she saw the girl closing her apartment door. Since Rogue's car was a two door, Kitty got out of the passenger seat and lifted the seat so that Wanda could get into the back. Wanda slid into the middle of the back seat and sent a smile in Rogue's direction.

"Sorry I'm late. Had a mishap with some nail polish earlier and it took a while to get off."

"Hey darlin'! Ya ain't late we're a bit early actually. Glad ya could join us tonight. Ya look amazing'!" Rogue returned the smile to her friend and started the engine back up.

"Wanda! Wow you look really sexy!" Kitty had never seen the hex queen like this before. She had on a flaming red halter top that had a row of black buttons down the front and a corseted open back. Her pants, from what Kitty saw before she got into the car, were tight black and hung low on her hips. While she was sitting down you could see the top of her ankh tattoo on her right hip. She had a scarlet and orange mesh wrap laced through the belt loops that hung about to her knees, and a pair of black heels that were to die for. "So are you two ready for an amazing night or what!"

"Too late to back out now sugah." Rogue said with a laugh.

"As long as no one embarrasses themselves, I'm in!" Wanda sat back and buckled her seatbelt as she pondered what exactly she'd gotten herself into tonight.

"Onward to a night that will totally be one to remember!" Kitty yelled in joy. As if the Radio God's had timed it, Cyndi Lauper's "Girl's Just Want To Have Fun" played on the radio. Kitty sang along to it and, both, Rogue and Wanda joined in with her as they pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Rambling: Sooo. This chapters a bit longer then the last one so it should hold you guys over until I finish a few more! So what do you think about Wanda callin' St. John? Do you like the outfits?<br>On a different note, my always loveable editer Indigo-Night-Wisp was the one who fixed up St. John's always cocky and kinda sexy accent! But it might be cheatin' since she has an Aussie in her head. :P So go show her love, d'accord?  
>I will see y'all next chapter! Je t'aime!<em>


End file.
